


If Only Wishing Made It So

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anne is Louis' adoptive mother, Bad Boy Harry, Flirting, Harry's new in town, Innocent Louis, Keep it in your pants Harold, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was having a bloody awful week. First, his mum's bakery burned to the ground. Then, he found out his boyfriend was cheating on him and to top it all off, the cocky, obnoxious, gum chewing bastard that told him he was being cheated on had the nerve to flirt with him while on a date with the bloke his boyfriend was cheating with.</p><p> <br/>(Full summary coming soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only Wishing Made It So

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the last few chapters of 'The Best Things In Life Are Unexpected' but I want to get everything written before I post the next part, as it's easier for me. So for those of you following it, don't worry, I haven't forgotten.
> 
> Now, I pounded this out last night, the idea was bugging me and I wanted to get it written and posted before the plot bunny hopped away or leaked into my other story unintentionally. 
> 
> This will also me a multi-chapter story but I won't be posting chapter 2 until I finish Best Things, so sometime next week I'd imagine. 
> 
> Please bear with me :)

It was three am Sunday morning when the sound of sirens ripped Louis from his sleep. After a few moments of groggy confusion he leaped from his bed and ran to the window. A smoky reddish haze filled the sky and he knew the fire had to be close. Nothing ever happened in this town and he couldn't help the thrill of excitement mixed with worry that crept up his spine. Pulling a jumper on over his t-shirt, Louis put on his glasses and a beanie and ran out of his room and down the stairs. Mum wasn't awake but Louis blamed that on the fact that he was a light sleeper. Sliding his shoes on, Louis dug through the closet to find his warmest jacket and slipped quietly out the front door into the chilly October air.  
  
Following the blaring sirens, it didn't take long to find the source of the blaze. Louis was shocked and devastated as he stood across the street from the Cox bakery – his mum's bakery – watching the flames climbing higher and higher. Sadness filled his heart at the thought of Anne. This bakery was her lively-hood and more than that, had been in her family for four generations. He knew Anne would be heartbroken; as would the entire town.  
  
Over the noise of the burning building and sirens, another sound caught Louis' attention. He turned just in time to see a motorcycle, and the person on it watching the disaster unfold; the flames reflecting on the tinted shield of his helmet. Before he could wonder about it the motorcycle peeled away.

-:-

The entire town was in an uproar and Anne was putting on a brave front. Louis had gone straight to her that morning and hugged her, telling her he would help her rebuild the bakery from the ground up; that the whole town would, and that he loved her – which he did, she was his adoptive mother. Louis' biological mum had been fourteen when she became pregnant with him, and though her parents had tried to force her into abortion, she had resisted, telling them her baby deserved to live, that she knew he would do the world good, but had agreed to give him up for adoption. Louis had been lucky, and had been adopted by Anne when he was only a day old.

She had been the best, most loving mother anyone could hope for, though she sometimes got sad. When he would ask her why, she would tell him of her son whom had only been a few months old when he'd gone missing, three years before she'd adopted Louis. She suspected his father had taken him away and had looked for him for years, still looked for him to this day.

Louis promised he would never ever leave her. And when his 'real' mum, Jay, had come to see him when he turned ten, she promised Anne she wouldn't take him away and had moved to their small town. The two women became close friends, sisters even, bonding over Louis and the fact that they'd both lost a son. From then on, Louis lived with Anne but saw his other mother (he'd taken to calling them 'mum and mummer') every day, and spent every weekend with her, and never, for one minute did they ever make him feel like he had to choose, for which he would always be grateful.

-:-

After helping Anne as much as he could, she had sent him off on a break, telling him to get a cuppa over at Kingsley's Cafe -the only place in town half as popular as Anne's bakery- so he had texted his boyfriend Daniel and told him to meet him there.

Louis walked into the cozy little place and almost walked right back out again. His nemesis, Alexander (yes, _nemesis_ , Louis was only sixteen but he _wasn't_ kidding) was making out -ew- with a bloke at a table right out front. Louis cursed inwardly, he would have to walk by them to get to the counter, Alexander would say something rude and Louis would have to kill him and he was too tired to clean up the blood.

Just as he was about to leave, Alexander stood from the table and strutted into the bathroom; Louis sighed with relief and a little disgust.

Once he had ordered, Louis hopped up onto a stool to wait for his tea, and Daniel. A few moments went by and he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck immediately followed by someone sliding into the seat next to him. Thinking it was Daniel, Louis turned to greet him but stopped short when he was met with vibrant green eyes instead of his boyfriend's chocolate brown. Louis frowned, this was the guy Alexander had been making out with less than two minutes ago...

“Hi.” the guy said, staring at him with something Louis couldn't name in his eyes.

There was something familiar about his face but Louis couldn't put his finger on what it was.  
  
“Uh... hi? Do I know you?”  
  
The guy smirked. “Not yet.”  
  
Lifting the cup James had just set in front of him to his lips, Louis sipped his tea and tried to ignore the guy – anyone who would date (talk to) Alexander Valmont wasn't worth knowing, even if he looked like... _that_.  
  
“You're a friend of Alex's right? Larry?”  
  
Louis curled his lip back in disgust. “ _Louis_. And calling him my friend would be like stretching dried cement. We know each other, that's all.”  
  
The guy snorted, pushing a hand through his long unruly hair – Jesus, were those curls? “Yeah. I guess he's not too fat in the friend department – Alex and I are... friends.”  
  
Pursing his lips, Louis raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh. I saw what kind of _friends_ you are.”  
  
A loud cackle burst out of the guy this time and Louis was assaulted with the scent of mint gum. “I guess you did.”

“Is there something I can help you with?” Louis huffed, losing his patients.

“I like your face. Wanted to see what was behind it.”

“Blood and bone.” Louis growled. Was it so hard to take a hint? “You're dating Alexander, and I'm taken, so you might wanna..." he made a shooing motion with his hand, "go away now.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guy tilt his head, chewing his gum obnoxiously. “No. Not really.”

Louis turned, looking the guy dead in the eye. “Does Alexander know he hooked up with a total sleaze?”

He stood, quickly moving himself and his tea to a table across the room -which he fought the urge to bang his head off of when the chair next to him squeaked. “Ugh. I almost feel sorry for Alexander.”  
  
The guy smiled. Shit. Louis looked away. Nope. No. “Alex is cool. We're not exclusive.”  
  
It was Louis' turn to snort now. This really wasn't surprising; Alexander was the biggest slut in town. “Well, _I am_.” he said, turning away again.

The guy was quiet for a moment. “Your boyfriend is that bloke Daniel, right?”  
  
Confused, Louis turned toward the guy again. “Yeah. How... how did you know-”  
  
“Alex told me.”  
  
Pushing his glasses up his nose, Louis crossed his arms as he processed the information.  
  
“Look. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought you'd be interested in getting to know Alex's guy since he knows yours so well.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Louis cursed himself for how small and vulnerable his voice sounded.  
  
The guy's eyes softened for a second. “I thought you guys weren't exclusive...”  
  
“Wh-” Louis curled in on himself. He knew what the guy was getting at and honestly he wasn't surprised. “You're saying Alexander fucked my boyfriend, aren't you?”

“Honestly H, you're very inept at keeping secrets, aren't you?” Alexander's pompous voice said from behind them.

Louis saw _red_.

He was out of his seat a split second later and flying at Alexander with a vicious snarl. He was going to kill him _once and for all_ and do the world a favour! Louis made it three steps before H stepped in front of him and snatched him out of the air, wrapping big, warm hands around his waist, lifting him from the floor and carrying him across the room. Louis' body didn't get the memo that it should be kicking and struggling as heat radiated through him in a way he'd never experienced.

Louis momentarily forgot his anger as he stared down into intense green eyes from where he was suspended in the air; eyes that were staring right back at him looking just as gobsmacked as Louis felt. They stayed like that, H holding him up in the air by the waist like a bloody toddler, Louis red faced and too warm, both looking at the other in puzzlement for what seemed like an eternity before Louis was slowly lowered back down to his feet; H keeping his hands on his waist so he wouldn't charge Alexander again. He was looking down at Louis, a little dazed, which meant he had to have felt... whatever _that_ was too, right? The hands tightened, one sliding into his unzipped jacket and running from the dip in his waist to the curve of his hip, the other staying put, thumb stroking as if attempting to soothe.

“You can hardly blame him, Louis.” Alexander said haughtily, looking back and forth between them with arched brows, effectively shattering the moment. He continued once Louis and H were looking at him. “I mean, he said you were a prude, that you refused to sleep with him – what was he supposed to do?”

Louis looked away and H's hands tightened again. Alexander wasn't lying, Louis _had_ refused Daniel sex, but really, they'd only been dating for six months and Louis always thought his first time would be... special, passionate, and with someone who was desperate for _him,_ not the act itself.

Louis found himself glad he'd refused Daniel now. If the boy had truly cared for him he would have been patient, though Louis knew deep down Daniel wasn't the one. The few kisses they had shared had lacked heat and it just didn't feel right. Louis focused on the warm hands still resting on his body; It didn't feel... like... like this.

Suddenly he was angry again. “Oh I don't know, Alexander! Not cheat? Tell me he couldn't wait and end things _before_ sleeping with other people? The list goes on but I suppose someone like you wouldn't think to bother!”

Alexander crossed his arms. “Someone like me?”  
  
“Someone who'll fuck anyone regardless of who it will hurt!”  
  
“Hey. It isn't my fault you can't keep your man satisfied.”  
  
Louis whirled around and attempted to go after the other boy once more, but again, H's arms halted his movements, wrapping around him from behind and yanking Louis back against his chest; he still struggled like a wild thing. Unfortunately, H had a good four or five inches and thirty pounds on him.

“And you were right there waiting like a fucking poisonous spider with a web!”

“Why are you yelling at me? Daniel's the one who cheated.”

“You knew he was my boyfriend!”  
  
“Whatever. Learn to suck a dick if you're determined to keep a no fly zone on your ass.” Alexander snapped, tossing a few bills on the counter before turning and heading towards the door. He paused, “You coming?”

Louis was confused for a split second until he felt the arms wrapped so tightly around him loosen and drop, H stepped away from him. “Yeah.”

H rubbed Louis' arm and gave him a small smile. “See you 'round.”

Louis shrugged him off, fiddling with his glasses before and crossing his arms. “Not likely.” he huffed, looking pointedly at Alexander, hoping to convey 'not while you're _friends_ with him'

After the pair exited the cafe Louis banged his head on the counter. First Anne's bakery, now this. Louis really wasn't in the mood to talk and argue more so he texted Daniel a quick: ' **It's over. Stay away from me if you know what's good for you**.'

He had other things to worry about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/warning will be added as the chapters go up :)
> 
> Thoughts/theories?


End file.
